No estas solo
by EvyNery
Summary: Dificil fue para Lon en poder confiar en sus nuevos compañeros, pero ahora sera mucho mas ahora que una indomable chica aparece en la vida de los senkuns


No estás solo

Hace apenas pasaron unos cuantos días desde que el chico nuevo Lon, se uniera a los senkuns y se convirtiera en el nuevo integrante del equipo que ahora está en una nueva lucha para vencer ahora a Sidmodius y su ejército de yakis, unos temibles monstruos a los que les fueron arrebatados sus Sen con la caja Sestrad, hoy poco a poco, el joven ojiverde empieza a tener confianza para con sus compañeros pero no del todo. En medio de las clases, la maestra anuncio la presencia de una alumna nueva quien llegaba de una ciudad lejana, la maestra pidió a la chica que entrara al salón ya que esta se encontraba parada a un lado de la puerta sin ser vista para los demás. La chica tenía casi catorce años, mayor que la mayoría del grupo, cabello castaño claro, su flequillo era de tres mechones que volteaban a la izquierda interfiriendo un poco con el ojo los cuales son de color café, tiene un peculiar piquillo en el cabello justo atrás que esta curveado ligeramente hacia arriba, a los costados de la cara tenia mechones igualmente curveados, llevaba puesto una sudadera gris claro con gorra, unos shorts de mezclilla hasta arriba de las rodillas, unos tenis grises un poco mas oscuros y tenía una bendita en la rodilla derecha, la chica se veía cara de busca-problemas pero como dicen por ahí, ~No juzgues a un libro por su portada~

"Bien querida, ¿Por qué no te presentas ante el grupo?" Era la típica frase que los profesores dan a los nuevos ingresados a mediados del ciclo escolar o días después, la castaña lo sintió innecesario puesto que no estaría mucho tiempo en la ciudad, claro que eso dependía del trabajo de su padre, pero como no quería verse mal ante la profesora y que la mire de mala manera en tan solo el primer dia tenía que actuar con buenos modales, al menos hasta la próxima vez. Asique respiro hondo y como si ya lo hubiera ensayado, lo que es en parte cierto, hablo con calma y se presento de buena manera.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Nepi, tengo trece años –me falta como tres meses para tener los catorce- vengo de muchos lugares ya que a mi padre lo transfieren a cada momento por lo que viajo mucho asique no se sorprendan si no les hablo a la mayoría, no me gustan las despedidas asi que casi no hago amigos…"

En el fondo del salón donde los senkuns se encontraban reunidos todos en cada fila de bancas, Zak le llamo la atención a Lon con una sonrisa socarrona mientras burlonamente le dice" ¿No te recuerda a alguien Lon?" El, junto a Kiet y Fenzy rieron bajo por el chiste tratando de no interrumpir a la nueva ni que la maestra los cachara, solo Cloe y el antes mencionado lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Lon solo rodo los ojos y negaba con la cabeza "Jaja, muy gracioso Hakuru" le respondió en voz baja pero notándose demasiado el sarcasmo usado.

La castaña continuo con su presentación que resulto ser un poco sencilla para después agregar "Me gusta la música, dibujar y… el futbol"

"Gracias Nepi, ahora elige tu asiento" La chica asintió y busco con la mirada algun pupitre vacio el cual había solo uno y se encontraba al lado de Lon y atrás de Cloe, asique como no hubo mas que escoger –y que la recomendación de la maestra no tuvo sentido- fue caminando hasta el lugar que estaba en la fila al lado de las ventanas, se sentó en su silla, saco dos cuadernos; uno mas chico que el otro, su lápiz, plumillas de colores; azul, roja, verde y obviamente negra. Borrador, sacapuntas y disimuladamente saco su celular al que le conecto los audiculares y a escondidas de la maestra junto con la mayoría de sus compañeros, excepto por los guerreros, se colocaba solo uno que oculto bajo el mechón del oido izquierdo, después eligió la lista de reproducción que buscaba y la reprodujo.

La clase seguía su curso, la maestra anotaba hechos históricos en el pizarrón ignorando que casi todos sus alumnos ya se habian dormido, los que quedaban estaban a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero como son los primeros de las filas se tenían que aguantar, otros pasaban la mirada con lo que sea que pudieran distraerse y unos chicos especiales tenían una pequeña reunión a susurros o en papelitos evitando llamar la atención de la maestra o cualquiera que pudiera delatarlos, quien solamente era una y se encontraba justo entre dos de ellos.

Nepi estaba garabateando en el cuaderno pequeño que había sacado junto con el de la materia que corresponde a la clase y que estaba abandonado dentro de la mochila. Ese pequeño cuaderno estaba lleno de los dibujos que la chica ha hecho por tres años, estaba lleno de ideas, sueños, historias imaginarias y secretos muy íntimos suyos, era su tesoro por lo que muy pocos –por no decir, ahora nadie- han tenido la oportunidad de ver el interior de ese cuadernillo, pero ahora solo se mantenía dibujando a simples personas haciendo distintas poses, una de ellas se parecía a la maestra escribiendo en el pizarrón, otro parecía uno de sus compañeros apoyados sobre el pupitre con la cabeza recargada en la mano, estaba dándole los últimos toques al boceto hasta que Cloe, quien le iba a pedir a Lon que le pasara una nota a Zak, había alcanzado a ver uno de los dibujos que le habian llamado la atención.

"Vaya, pero que lindos dibujos haces"

La castaña dejo de trazar líneas para ponerle atención a la oji azul frente a ella que la veía con una sonrisa, de esas que son sinceras y transmiten confianza, por lo que desbloqueo su celular y detuvo su lista de reproducción.

"Gracias, pero solo son unos simples trazos"

"Pero se ven geniales, a mi no me salen tan exactos. Batallo un poco con la estructura del torso y los brazos"

"¿Tu dibujas?" Nepi se inclino un poco mas hacia el frente poniéndole mas atención a la primera chica quien se le hizo interesante y como posible amiga temporal.

"Pues un poco, diseño ropa de hecho y ahora que veo tus trazos me doy cuenta de lo poco que he avanzado" La peli azul rio de forma nerviosa y se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

"Tranquila, solo es cosa de practicar hasta lograr el resultado que se quiera, yo por ejemplo, aun necesito mejorar si es que quiero conseguir una carrera en Artes Visuales"

"¿Ya tienes una carrera definida?"

"Aun no, no del todo pero es lo mas cercano a lo que tengo definido trabajar" Nepi se recostó en el asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos visualizando su futura vida trabajando en alguna compañía de animación, había un largo camino por recorrer a menos que quisiera ir por el camino B y ese era seguir el legado casi familiar que era trabajar como asistente del jefe de una compañía que era líder en la mercadotecnia y en la fabricación de aparatos electrónicos en el país, todos sus familiares; su abuelo, tíos, primos mayores y su padre, han trabajado del mismo puesto por las distintas generaciones pero fue su padre quien logro ser el asistente No. 1 del mismísimo dueño de la compañía, y eso que logro serlo apenas unas semanas antes de mudarse allí.

Cloe noto que la castaña ya llevaba tiempo en sus pensamientos por lo que revivió la conversación con una pregunta.

"Oye Nepi, ¿Te gustaría juntarte conmigo y mis amigos en el receso? Asi me podrías dar consejos sobre cómo mejorar mis dibujos" Lo último lo dijo de broma por lo que no se espero que la castaña se incorporara para responderle.

"Si claro, si tu quieres"

"Ah… genial" Luego se acomodo bien en su asiento ya que la maestra estaba terminando de relatar y escribir en el pizarrón, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente a los demás alumnos para despertar y fingir como si hubieran puesto atención y escribían en sus cuadernos, el timbre sonó y todos salieron huyendo del salón para cuando la maestra giro a informarle a los alumnos sobre la tarea estos ya se habian ido por lo que se libraron de una posible larga tarea para la mitad de semana –Ya que ese dia es Miercoles-.

Nepi fue al casillero que se le fue dado y ojeo su horario para sacar los cuadernos y libro de apoyo para la materia siguiente, lo metió todo a su mochila y fue al patio de la escuela, se sentó en lo mas alto de las gradas mientras sacaba su emparedado de jamón y su refresco de cola en botella de plástico, veía a varios chicos jugando en la cancha frente a las gradas y entre ellos vio a Cloe y los demás que estaban sentados en el fondo del salón, fue viendo fijamente a cada uno de los chicos memorizando sus rostros por lo que saco su cuadernillo y comenzó a dibujarlos uno por uno en mientras seguían con el partido. Al chico de cabello parado rubio, camisa blanca con mangas rojas y bolsillo en el pecho lo dibujo pateando la pelota, a una pequeña de cabello rosa lleno de trenzas sujetándoles el cabello la dibujo corriendo, al rellenito de cabello verde y camiseta azul con detalles amarillos lo ilustro en pose de portero en cuclillas y con los brazos extendidos, a Cloe la dibujo en posición de defensa y mirada fija en el balón. Por último trato de dibujar al chico pelinegro de camisa a cuadros encima de la negra con mangas largas, le estaba costando mucho poder copiar la mueca en su rostro ya que no encontraba la emoción que reflejaba, no sabía si era de enojo, agriedad o que simplemente era un sujeto demasiado serio, por lo que se conformo por dejar el rostro en blanco, luego tendría oportunidad de acabarlo.

Al acabar el medio tiempo, Fenzy volteo por las gradas mientras buscaba su mochila donde tenía una botella de agua dentro hasta que se topo con Nepi que seguía trabajando en su cuaderno, al parecer tenían público.

"Hey chicos, miren quien está ahí" La peli rosa apunto hacia las gradas mostrando a los demás la presencia de la chica nueva" ¿Qué estará haciendo?"

"Oh, tal vez está dibujando, en la clase de Historia estaba haciendo unos trazos bellísimos. Los hubieran visto"

"¿Pero porque estará aquí? Casi nadie viene a esta cancha" Pregunto Kiet, ya que su popularidad no es mucha al igual que el año pasado por tener que guardar su secreto, solo dos chicos son los que lo saben y han prometido guardarlo.

"Yo la invite ¿Hay algun problema con eso?"

Justo después todos negaron con la cabeza con rapidez para no hacer enojar a Cloe, cuando cuestionan las decisiones de una chica era m ejor huir o negarlo todo, vaya miedo. Luego, Cloe siendo seguida por los demás, se acercaron hasta las gradas y solo la peli azul subió hasta arriba para saludar a su nueva amiga. La castaña se sorprendió por la presencia repentina de la chica y sus amigos ya que por estar tratando de dibujar esa condenada cara no les puso atención y ahora los tiene frente a ella, sobre todo al chico a quien desesperadamente trataba de dibujar el rostro y ahora que lo tenía cerca se podía ver que el chico si era alguien demasiado serio, como le gustaría que se mantuviera a esa distancia para poder terminar bien su rostro pero como no quería que la descubrieran cerro el cuaderno de golpe después de escuchar la pregunta de su compañera.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Te hubieras acercado mas"

"Ah, lo siento es que no quería interrumpirlos en su juego"

"No hay problema, solo era un partido de todos contra todos. El que meta gol se pone de portero"

"Eso se escucha bueno, me gustaría jugarlo"

"¿Qué esperamos entonces? Pero antes te quiero presentar a mis amigos" La castaña se puso de pie y presto atención a los amigos de la peli azul que se veía demasiado entusiasmada para integrarla a su grupo, si tan solo supiera "Nepi, ellos son mis amigos Zak, Fenzy, Kiet y Lon, y como creo que no me presente bien en la clase, me llamo Cloe"

"Un gusto chicos" paso saludando de mano en mano ya que hace mucho que no la presentaban con alguien, lo de la clase de Historia no cuenta. Despues de eso, los seis chicos comenzaron a jugar las retas, hasta que se volvió un verdadero partido, chicos contra chicas volviéndose un juego demasiado duro ya que la chica nueva demostró ser una excelente rival que le logra hacer frente a Zak y a Lon, incluso juntos y eso era algo que nunca había ocurrido antes, sobre todo porque los chicos son demasiado buenos que la mayor parte del tiempo cuando están en Masara, intentan demostrar quién sería mejor Hakuru del equipo, y ahora una nueva chica, que ni siquiera estaba en su equipo, les estaba haciendo tragar polvo, literalmente.

El partido acabo en una gran diferencia, 6-3 a favor de las chicas, los perdedores estaban en el suelo jadeantes intentando recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas gastadas en el juego, muy apenas lograron tirar la mitad de goles que lo que hicieron las chicas, y eso que cuatro de los goles los tiro Nepi, la chica si que daba pelea y no pudieron evitar sentirse tan ridiculizados, ellos que intentan salvar a Masara y al Multiuniverso de Sidmodius y no pueden vencer a una simple chica que apenas habian conocido. ¿Tampo consideraría aceptar otro miembro al equipo? Porque tenerla de aliada seria una muy buena idea, pero por desgracia tienen que ser solamente ellos. El descanso había terminado y el grupo se retiro a su próxima clase. Nepi, quien llevaba cargando su cuadernillo en mano, se le cayó sin fijarse una hoja al suelo porque siguió caminando para llegar a tiempo a clase ya que solo tenían unos minutos para llegar antes de que les cierren las puertas y ella no quería una falta en apenas su primer dia, la hoja se desplazo hasta aterrizar al suelo justo a los pies de cierto ojiverde quien recogió la hoja dándole un vistazo al contenido que resulto ser los bocetos de rostros y cuerpos con poses distintas, solo que había algo peculiar en ellos, no le tomo mucha importancia ya que tenían que ir a clases por lo que doblo la hoja a la mitad y lo metió a uno de sus bolsillos, mas tarde lo revisaría.

Las clases pasaron y cada uno de los alumnos se retiraban a sus casas, los senkuns no tenían que reunirse para viajar a Masara por lo que podían ir a casa a tomar el resto del dia para descansar, Zak, Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet se fueron por el mismo camino ya que vivían en la misma calle, mientras que Lon se iba solo caminando a su casa ya que su padre de nuevo se quedara hasta tarde en su trabajo, siempre era lo mismo que deseara cambiar lo que sea en su muy monótona vida, aparte de viajar a Masaara, algo que su vida en la tierra cambia, fue cuando escucho pasos tras de el, lo hubiera ignorado de no ser por que escucho una voz familiar por lo que decidió voltear para ver a la persona perteneciente de esa voz.

"Hola Lon, ¿También te vas por aquí?" Nepi, con celular en mano y un audicular en la oreja izquierda aceleraba el paso acercándose a él, sonriéndole.

"Si, ¿Vives por aquí?"

"Mi padre compro una casa por una calle a unas cuadras de aquí, antes de mudarnos me dio una vuelta por toda la ciudad para memorizarla y poderme venir sola desde la escuela hasta la casa."

"¿Te deja venir sola?" ¿Cuántos padres desinteresados como el suyo habrá en el mundo?

"Algunas veces, ser el asistente número uno del jefe no es nada fácil, consume mucho de su tiempo y hay muchas deudas que pagar. Pero no hay problema, he aprendido a valerme sola desde hace tres años, y papa siempre me da las buenas noches antes de dormir sin falta."

Lon se la mantuvo pensando unos momentos hasta que decidió acompañar a la castaña hasta su casa, ya que nunca antes había conocido a otra persona que sufriera lo mismo que el, o al menos en la situación de sus padres ¿También estarían separados sus padres, como los de el?. El camino duro bastante aparte de que quisieron comprar una bebida y una bolsa de frituras cada uno, fue cuando aprovecharon para intentar tener una buena conversación y conocer más del otro, solo lo suficiente.

"Si que les dimos una buena paliza en el descanso, ¿verdad?"

"Solo fue suerte"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Claro, solo era que estábamos algo cansados. Nadie puede vencerme en el futbol" Nepi se coloco en el camino de Lon quedándole enfrente y sin querer mostrando la diferencia de estaturas que había en ambos, solo era un poco. "¿Qué?"

"Si crees que solo fue suerte entonces déjame mostrarte que yo puedo vencerte a ti y al pelos de saiyan juntos y solamente contra mí, ni nadie mas" Lon se mordió levemente la lengua al oír el apodo que la chica le acababa de dar a Zak, tal vez lo use para fastidiarlo.

"Cuando quieras pero eso jamás va a ocurrir"

"¿Quieres apostar?" La castaña uso un tono persuasivo y un poco coquetón haciendo que el ojiverde se sonrojara un poco de nerviosismo pero supo controlarse.

"Muy bien ¿Qué apuestas?"

"Si las chicas ganamos, ustedes tendrán que ser nuestros sirvientes por toda una semana, ¿Entendido?"

"Déjame pensarlo… veamos, ¿Cómo será tener a la chica nueva de sirvienta?" Lon estaba sujetando su barbilla con la mano simulando que pensaba en voz alta solo para molestar un poco a la castaña quien solamente alzo una ceja mientras miraba fijamente a Lon, finalmente ambos chicos se tomaron la mano cerrando el trato, el resto del camino fue puro silencio pero no era incomodo si no calmado, solo era sentir la presencia del otro escuchando sus pasos en una curiosa sincronía, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes. Cuando llegaron a su calle cada quien se retiro a su casa, Lon vivía unas casas mas arriba por lo que continuo su camino solo, después de nos pasos escucho que lo llamaban y al voltear encontró a Nepi que lo despedía alzando la mano, Lon igual movió la mano dándole una despedida. Fue cuando ya estuvo lo suficiente alejado para verla que escucho su voz de nuevo llamándolo

"¡El lunes serás mi sirviente!" Lon no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la credulidad de la chica, si que se había tomado en serio lo de el reto, sería algo interesante ver quien se volvía en esclavo del otro. Al llegar a su casa, de inmediato se metió en su habitación, aventó su mochila y se arrojo de panza a su cama, quería descansar un poco antes de hacer la tarea ya que era lo unico que hacia cuando no tenían que ir a Masara con Danima y Kido, se movió levemente cambiando de posición para acabar mirando al techo y fue cuando escucho un extraño sonido parecido a un crujir, entonces se acordó del papel que tenía en su bolsillo y fue cuando decidió ojearlo, se incorporo quedando sentado al borde de la cama, al desdoblar la hoja y observarlo mejor se dio cuenta de quién era al que representaban esas poses; vio la ropa, vio la complexión delgada de la persona, el cabello, la forma del rostro. Era el. Esos dibujos eran bocetos que lo mostraban a él. Y lo mas extraño era que esos eran obra de Nepi, ya sabía que la chica dibujaba cuando Cloe se los conto pero nunca se imagino, ni se molesto en hacerlo, que dibujara tan bien, aunque era el rostro lo que no se ajustaba, en algunas de las poses no tenia rostro o solamente había una parte de él, le dio vuelta a la hoja que ya estaba arrugada y efectivamente vio que había aun mas dibujos de él, solo que esta vez habian intentos de su rostro, aparte de que había pequeños apuntes sobre los dibujos, unos decían "no cubrir demasiado el ojo izquierdo" u otros como "ojos no tan juntos", "Acomodar bien el gallito de cabello", "Buscar tono correcto de ojos" donde estaba la palabra 'ojiverde' subrayado con plumilla verde y signos de exclamación, ¿Tendrá algo con los ojiverdes? Da igual, había frases como "posicionar bien el lunar" ese último le dio gracia, tan perfeccionista era chica con sus trabajos. Fue cuando se topo con uno al que casi se le veía exacto, solo que había algo que faltaba, y a su lado estaba otra notación "tengo que verlo de frente mejor, reflejar bien su verdadera expresión" eso le llamo mucho la atención, ¿A que se refería con 'reflejar su verdadera expresión'? De seguro eran cosas como encontrar el real sentimiento como él lo hacía cuando escribía canciones y los tocaba en su piano, hace 5 años. Se dejo caer de nuevo en su cama pero sin quitar la vista de la hoja ni de sus 'retratos', tal vez debería regresar la hoja mañana, pero de seguro Nepi ya tendría otros trazos, era algo tonto y egoísta pero le gusto demasiado que era capaz de quedárselo, y lo iba a hacer. Se levanto de su cama y metió la hoja en su cajón justo donde solía guardar sus partituras que ahora estaban igual de dobladas, arrugadas y desgastadas. Puede ser posible que le ayudara un poco a la castaña a completar su dibujo, le daría un mejor enfoque y se acercaría a ella lo suficiente para que tome una buena posición y angulo para verlo mejor, lo que sea con tal de ser el primero en ver el resultado, de pronto el talento de la chica le gusto bastante de tal modo que se quedo dormido pensando en eso sin siquiera haber cenado, mañana seria un interesante dia si es que no tenían que ir a Masara, deseo que no.

**Buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de en que tiwnpo estén leyendo esto, pues este es mi primer fic de este fandom del cual ya llevo tiwmpo siendo fan y este escrito se lo dedico a los miembros del grupo de facebook Desafio Champions Sendokai (oficial), sobre todo a Susana, Intisar, Lizbeth y Wendy. Espero que sea de su agrado y… SEN-DO-KAI!**


End file.
